mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 80
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #80, titled Live-Action Role Pony!, is the eightieth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, the Mane Six play a live-action role-playing game. Summary Pinkie Pie gathers her friends together for a live-action role-playing game, in which she is the game master. The game involves Rainbow Dash (Fighter), Rarity (Cleric), Fluttershy (Rogue), Twilight Sparkle (Mage), and Applejack (Ranger) scaling a dragon-guarded tower to rescue the prince—played by Bulk Biceps—and the first player to do so wins a large strawberry cake. The ponies each have different tactics for scaling the tower and wish to win the cake for themselves. Unable to come to an agreement, they go about their strategies separately. Rainbow Dash, predicting that the tower stairs are booby-trapped, tries to fly straight up the tower, but she gets incapacitated by traps in the walls that shoot fire. Twilight uses a spell to reveal exactly which stairs are trapped and jumps over them, but she neglects to do an agility check and triggers a trap that shoots spikes. Applejack summons her animal friends to help her climb the outside of the tower, but her level is too low to successfully execute such a move. Fluttershy tries to scale the tower stealthily, but she also fails. Lastly, Rarity is too disinterested in the game to even try. After everyone's failed attempts to climb the tower, Pinkie Pie reveals that the tower has become unstable and will be destroyed in one hour. Rainbow Dash rallies her friends and says if they cannot win the game as individuals, they should team up and try to win together. Putting their separate skills together, the five ponies climb the tower, make their way past the booby traps, and succeed in rescuing the prince. However, they wonder which of them won the cake, and when they go to Sugarcube Corner, they discover that Pinkie Pie already ate it. She tells them that their real reward was making it to the next level, and Rarity decides to be the game master for their next LARPing session. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Welcome, my mystical, majestic mares. You all know why you're here, and I commend your total bravery. What happens here today will be spoken of across the lands for generations to come. For sure. Any further delay would place us all in gravy danger. So it's time to start... the LARP! :Fluttershy: What does that mean again? :Twilight Sparkle: "Live-action role play," just go with it. :Rainbow Dash: I say we get right in there and attack! :Applejack: My animal friends can help. :Fluttershy: But—But what about stealth? :Twilight Sparkle: We just need to use our heads. :Rarity: Yeah. All of that. :Rarity: You aren't Fluttershy, how did you...? :Applejack: I'm a ranger. :Fluttershy: "The rogue, from her hiding spot, witnesses their failures. But her plan will succeed where the others did not. The thief leaps from the shadows!" :Rarity: Prince, I am here to rescue you! :Bulk Biceps: Rescue me?! But how do I know you are not a minion of the evil queen?! :Rarity: Because I have brought your most beloved gift of healing... Kale. :Applejack: So... who gets the cake? :Applejack: Are you kiddin' me?! :Rainbow Dash: Shoulda known. :Pinkie Pie: You all took too long! :Twilight Sparkle: We were right on time! :Fluttershy: We really were. :Rarity: Perhaps next time... I'' will be the game maker. :'Pinkie Pie''': That's the spirit. You're all real ''LARP''ers now!